The Unexpected
by K.Krum
Summary: we all know there is a thin line between love and hate and crossing the line can be ever so much fun, but that’s only if they let the line be crossed at all. Harry has to take remedial potions with a professor that hates him. Slash *hiatus*
1. Extra Classes

**(A/N) well this is a mild stone my first Snarry lol ok and the person to blame for this mess is JadeLilyMalfoy, she conned me into this and don't say you didn't lol.**

**Anyway on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah I know, I don't own them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Damn she's one lucky bitch (slightly jealous lol), don't make money off of this stuff. This is all a project of my sick twisted mind blah blah blah. **

**Warnings: Snarry yes we all know what that means this is Harry/Snape, and I guess on how you look at this it could be considered chan-ish. Harry's in 5th or 6th year haven't decided yet. And it might be slightly AU-ish as well cause if it is in 5th or 6th year then most likely I'm ignoring the books on some level. So yeah oh and I hoping this stays with in character, despite the obviousness that SxH is so OOC. lol yeah now that's it for the warnings I think. AND A HARD T discriptive but you don't see anything, hehehe**

**Summary: we all know there is a thin line between love and hate and crossing the line can be ever so much fun, but that's only if they let the line be crossed at all. (Yeah I think I just summed up every single snarry out there lol) Harry has to take remedial potions with a professor that hates him. But what will happen when them being together so much starts to affect Harry? Or is it affecting Snape? Only one way to find out.**

**There enough of my rambling read it already, why are you still reading this instead of the story. Go on, go go go lol**

* * *

- 

**Chapter One**

"Well it couldn't get any worse." Ron said giving Harry a half smile.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and threw himself into the couch, "Yeah you can say that 'cause it's not you."

"You're right, sorry mate." Ron sat next to his friend. "So when does these extra classes start?"

"Tonight after dinner. This is insane." Harry rubbed his eyes from under his glasses.

"Well just do what he tells you and try to pay attention better then you do in class, and you should be fine," Hermione said sitting in the arm chair across from the two boys.

Harry just sighed and looked at his watch three more hours till his nightmare began. Dinner some how went by insanely fast, probably due to the fact that Harry wasn't paying much attention to anything. After dinner Harry left Ron and Hermione, and made his way to the dungeons. He could swear every step down it got colder. He couldn't understand how anyone could live down here, even if it was the Slytherins. The only sounds he heard were the sound of his shoes on the stone floor, and the crackling of torches on the walls as he passed. Soon he was at the wooden door of the potions class, and the thought of just turning around flew threw his mind.

He knocked on the door, and heard 'Enter.' He took a deep breath and exhaled. He opened the door and walked in the room felt so much bigger when it was empty like this, he looked around and saw Snape sitting behind his desk, most likely failing all papers that weren't a Slytherin's. Harry made his way to the front row of desks, and waited for Snape to tell him what to do. After a few moments, the professor pulled his attention from the papers in front of him, and looked to the dark haired boy.

"Well Mr. Potter, do I really need to tell you to sit down?" Snape asked annoyed.

"No sir," Harry mumbled as he took a seat.

"On the board is what you need to do, you have a hour," Snape snapped pointing to the black board.

Harry sighed and pulled out a quill and paper, and wrote down what he needed. After copying the ingredients he moved to the storeroom to get what was required. Half an hour into the potion, Harry knew he had messed up somewhere. The potion wasn't looking like it should be. Instead of the dark blue, it was a kind of a blue-green and was still rather thick. Snape moved from his spot behind his desk when he saw Harry looking back and forth from the board to his notes. Harry didn't have to look up he could feel Snape next to him, and he was inwardly cursing.

"So you have already botched it and you have only just began." Snape smirked.

"Well sir, I'm here 'cause I botch them up, and shouldn't you be helping me, since it's ever so obvious that I can't do it?" Harry shot back looking Snape dead in the eye.

The potion masters smirk turned into a sneer, "Very well Mr. Potter." he crossed his arms across his black clad chest, "Do you know what could fix this mess?"

"If I knew I would have used it," Harry said looking form the professor to his caldron.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, don't smart off to me Mr. Potter or else you'll be serving detention as well." the smirk came back to the man's face. "Well if you paid any kind of attention, or read your potions book you would know that two drops of belladonna would help greatly."

Harry did as Snape instructed, and it did bring the colour around to what it was supposed to look like. It was less green, and more blue. Snape moved around Potter watching as he measured out ingredients, and stirred the contents in the caldron. But when Harry was cutting up a root the wrong way Snape corrected him, but the boy still messed it up.

"No like this Potter." Snape behind Harry and hunched over the boy grabbing both of his hands.

Harry was shocked at the move, and only half watched what Snape was making his hands do. He was focused on Snape's slightly larger, paler hands guided his own to cut the root correctly. Harry suddenly felt surrounded, as the dark sleeves of the professor's robes fell along either side of him, and the feel of Snape's chest behind his head. Snape moved his feet slightly causing him to move closer to the boy. Harry could now feel the heat radiate off of the body around him, and he didn't feel as cold as he once was when he first entered the dungeons.

Then suddenly it all was taken away, the dark shroud that covered and warmed him was replaced by the poorly lit room and the cold air, feeling colder on his back. He felt relived that Snape had left him, and yet he missed the warmth, as his hands still moved the way Snape had guided them cutting the rest of the root. The rest of the hour went by with out having anything else going wrong.

"All right Potter, bring me a sample of your work, and then you're excused." Snape was not even paying full attention to the boy.

Harry bottled some of his potion and wrote his name on the label of the glass vial. He headed up to the man's desk and sat it in the rack that was sitting on the desk. Harry went back to his seat, cleaned his caldron, and packed up his things. He made it all the way to the door before Snape called out to him. "Mr. Potter, tomorrow. 8 pm."

"Yes sir." Harry moved quickly out of the class, and into the cold hall. He made it back to the common room quickly not wanting to run into anyone on the way.

"So how bad was it?" Ron asked pulling back his bed hangings.

"No worse then what happens in class." Harry shrugged hands working his tie off. After Harry finished getting dressed in his night clothes, he crawled into bed not bothering with his hangings. "Night Ron."

"Night 'arry." came the half mumbled reply from Ron.

That night Harry dreamt of warm black cloak surrounding him, pulling him ever deeper into the darkness. He felt like he should scream; but he didn't, he felt like he should pull away; but he couldn't bring himself to get away. When the warm nothingness fully engulfed him he felt his chest seize and breathing wasn't an option. He woke up gasping for air one hand pressed hard against his heaving chest, and the other gripping his covers.

Ron gave him and odd look, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry smiled breathing going even again, and Ron went back buttoning his white dress shirt.

Harry showered and dressed quickly meeting Hermione and Ron in the common room before breakfast.

"So Harry how did it go last night?" Hermione asked standing up from the sofa.

"Eh. About as well as any other time I'm in his class." Harry grinned, moving for the Portrait, "We going to breakfast or what?"

-

Of course, the first class after breakfast that day was Potions, and the students sat in their desks waiting for class to start.

Harry held his head in his hand "I mean really how much Snape can one person take in twenty-four hours." He heard Ron snicker a little and frown at the red headed boy.

"Sorry Harry." Ron tried to stop grinning, and turned to Hermione so not to anger his friend further.

Then, there it was. The loud closing of the class door pulled Harry's attention to the black clad professor moving seamlessly to the front of the room. "Alright everyone, your potion is on the board. You have till the end of class to finish, and if it's not on my desk by the end of class, you get a zero for the day," Snape commanded and watched as the students as they started on the project.

Harry still hadn't moved he was still watching Snape, and it wasn't till Snape's gaze had fallen on the dark haired boy did Harry move. Snape sneered at the boy, and Harry tore his gaze from his professor to his bag, pulling out things he needed. When Harry started writing down from the board, Snape looked away from him and began watching the whole class again. After forty-five minutes of people gathering the ingredients, and talking did it get quiet with everyone starting their potions.

When everyone was busy working on their assignment, Snape started walking the class checking on everyone's progress. Harry could feel Snape next to him, he didn't know if the man was paying attention to him, but his hands felt shaky and he couldn't control his breathing for some reason. He fought to keep it even. Harry just focused on cutting his root.

"Apparently, somethings do sink into that brain of yours, Potter," came the condescending tone of the professor.

Harry jerked his head up sharply to glare at his professor. Snape just smirked at Potter and walked on to the next poor student. Harry glared after the man untill Ron jabbed him in the side, and pulled his attention back to his potion. Ten minutes till the end of class, Ron and Harry tried hurriedly to write their names on the labels to their own potion. Harry ran the to samples to the front desk, while Ron cleaned their caldrons. He got to the desk with his and Ron's work right before class ended.

"Cutting it close, eh Potter?" Snape's tone was even.

"It's in on time," Harry pointed out.

They stared at each other for a moment and Snape took the two vials from Harry, and looked them over raising an eyebrow to the boy. The vials were being held precariously in Snape's lose grip, but Harry still held the man's gaze.

"Your right they are on time, but you still wont get the full points." he smirked at the look of indignation on Potter's face.

"But, why?" Harry asked shortly.

"Its not the right colour, now don't question me again, and get out of here," Snape snapped at the boy.

Harry bit his lip not to say anything else and went back to his desk, grabbed his bag and walked out of the class feeling Snape watch him all the way out.


	2. Why?

That evening when Harry made his way back down to the cold dungeons, he stood in front of that old wooden door and knocked, but this time no sound came from inside. He knocked again and still nothing, he toyed with the idea of leaving, but what if Snape was just trying to trick him. Harry slowly opened the door, and walking into the room he didn't see Snape anywhere in the classroom. He put his bag down quietly, and moved up to the professor's desk looking around seeing the door to Snape's office was half shut. He glanced around and something caught his attention on Snape's desk, he moved quietly closer to the desk. They were grade's his class grades, Harry took another look around and leaned down to the paper trying to read the marks.

"Potter, what are you doing." Snape demanded from behind Harry.

The boy spun around practically sitting on the desk to keep a good distance between them, his heart beating hard against his chest, "Sir! I um..."

"Why were you snooping around my desk?" The man hissed leaning closer to the boy.

"I didn't think you were in here," Potter forced to keep his voice even as he tried to move further back. He felt his heart beat quicken.

"So you thought I was hiding in the papers on my desk?" Snape sneered.

Harry narrowed his gaze, "No, of course not."

"I think you need detention Potter," the professor smirked.

Harry stood upright away from the desk getting dangerously close to the man, "I do not, I didn't even see anything."

Snape fisted the boy's shirt, pulling him even closer, "You insolent boy."

They stared angrily at each other dark green staring into the blackness. The next thing Harry felt was being pulled hard to meet Snape's mouth with his own. He tried to pull back but Snape pushed into him till he was back against he desk again, Harry's mind was spinning half wanting to knock Snape out, and the other half wanted to, sickeningly enough, kiss back. When one of Snape's hands fisted into the boy's mess of hair, the half that wanted to kiss back won.

Harry's hands wrapped into the dark robes pulling himself into the body before him letting the heat radiate off of each other. Snape ran his tongue across Harry's lips gaining access to the warm moistness, drawing a weak moan from the boy as their tongue's met. Harry moved from the man's mouth for the need to breath, and to assault the pale neck. Kissing and sucking down from beneath the curve of the professor's jaw, and moved a hand to the high collar undoing a few buttons.

When Harry bit at the newly exposed flesh the hand in his hair tightened, and he heard a sharp gasp. When he did it again moving over slightly a deep groan and the hand that was hanging on to his shirt gripped his hip pulling him forward. When Snape pressed against him it made the dark haired boy inhale hard, and shudder at the contact gripping the dark robes in front of him harder. The hand in his hair pulled his head back, and lips once again capturing his again. Harry's mind kept screaming 'THIS IS SNAPE!' but his body didn't seem to care.

He was now straddling Snape's thigh rocking against it, while his lips and skin were being attacked. Harry leaned back against the desk, arms supporting him up, fingers gripping the edge, and Snape's hands guiding the boy's hips as he assaulted Harry's neck. Breathing was coming in shallow hard breaths from Harry as his hips were moving faster, and Snape ran his tongue up the vital vain in the boy's neck pulling the hips down harder, moving them faster. Harry's mouth was now hanging open trying to get as much air as he could, eyes screwed tightly closed, just feeling. The hot breath on his neck, the tight grip on his hips, and then it happened the explosion.

Harry threw his head back letting outa strangled groan, and through clenched teeth moaned, "Professor."

His body didn't even finish shaking when Snape pulled away from him, "Get out, Potter."

Harry opened his eyes quickly, "Sir?"

The look on the man's face was unreadable, "GET OUT!"

Harry moved quickly threw the room grabbing his bag, and ran out of the classroom all the way to the boys dormitory. Harry ignored everyone, and to Ron's questions he only said "I don't know" and "Nothing". He changed for bed quickly, and just laid in the quiet his mind running over what happened, though he didn't really know what had. It didn't even feel real! If his pants didn't have the evidence on them, he would just say it was all in his head.

Why did Snape do that, or more importantly why did he let it happen? He should have stopped, well he did try to, but Snape pushed the matter and he crumbled under the pressure of it. It never should have happened. What is he going to do now in potions? He won't be able to look Snape in the eye. Harry rubbed his eyes till he was seeing spots in the blackness, the blackness turned into something familiar. Harry opened his eyes before the imaged fully formed. 'I'm not going to let myself think of him,' he thought to himself bitterly.

He rolled over on his side, trying to think of Quidditch, and the matches coming up. Finally, after an hour of thinking of game plans, and who were more of a threat in the running for the cup, he fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to Ron calling him.

"Harry, mate, you need to get up or we're going to be late!" He pulled open Harry's hangings, trying to put on a shoe.

"What time is it?" Harry asked groggily.

"Almost 9, hurry up," Ron threw some clothes at Harry

"Damn it," Harry murmured ripping off his nightclothes, pulling on his uniform quickly, not bothering tucking in his shirt.

Grabbing his sweater and tie in one hand, and his bag in another, then Harry and Ron ran down the stairs through the common room. Soon as they got to the potions room, harry had just pulled his sweater over his head, 'God, this is not what I wanted to draw more attention from him,' Harry thought as he and Ron walked into the class.

"Weasley, Potter!" Snape bellowed, "Detention, and twenty points from Gryffindor for being tardy." The Slytherins laughed. The Gryffindors groaned.

Harry, and Ron walked, heads down, to the open seats next to Hermione. "Goodness, Harry, you look awful."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said shortly.

"No talking unless you want another detention,"Snape snapped

Harry slouched down in his seat looking very interested in the wood of the desk in front of him. That class had never felt so long, and everyone dare not say anything as if they all could feel the tension in the room. After class Harry ducked out quickly as to not be called by Snape for any reason. He waited down the hall with Hermione for Ron to come out of the classroom.

"He seems to be in a right state today, wonder why he's so angry?" Hermione asked, leaning against the wall.

"When isn't he angry," Harry shrugged.

"I suppose, look Ron's out." Hermione pointed down the hall.

When the red head finally got to his friends he sighed, "We have detention Saturday morning with Filch, and you have to go down tonight at 7 for your studies."

Harry groaned, "Great."

"What happened last night anyway? You came back to the dorm looking like you got punched in the gut," Ron asked worried, "you two got into a row again?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Harry sighed and started walking

"Well Harry, you should have done what I told you, just do what he tells you and the time will fly by," Hermione chimed in.

"Easy for you to say," Harry forced a smile on his face, "Come on, I don't want to talk about Snape anymore."

"Fine, so Ron did you..." Harry didn't hear what all Hermione was bothering Ron about he just kept thinking about tonight was it going to happen again, and if it did was he just going to let it happen? Harry found himself thinking about the night before. He couldn't have liked it, could he? No, of course not. It was Snape! Snape is a mean and bitter man, and could never do something like that with out having another reason behind it. He wasn't going to let Snape play mind games with him. Tonight, he wasn't going to give an opening for what ever happened the previous night to occurr again.

**

* * *

- **

**(A/N) ok so how was the first two, honestly I haven't the foggiest idea what the hell im doing, but what ever. By the way if it seems a little WTF-ish (as my lovely beta jade put it, thanx by the way ;P)things should be explained in the next chapter but im gonna make ya wait lol not to long though maybe till Monday lol. Hey if you like it you like it, and if you don't then I don't know why the hell you're here in the first place. Needless to say, this whole Snape/Harry thing, as much as I love reading them, writing them is a whole different thing. And to say I'm kind of worried about this would be an understatement. Anyways... I love reviews :hint hint: lol**


	3. You Kissed Me First

**(A/N) ok there is action, like sexual action, like the chan thing comes into play in this chapter. i don't think its all that descriptive but i have to warn you. Read at your own risk, vary hard T it might even be bordering on M but i didn't think this one incident should up the rating of the whole thing. but still i had to warn you all. there im covered cant say i didn't say anything. **

**THANX TO MY LOVELY BETA JADE** **ok on with the porn I mean story lol**

* * *

- 

Harry threw his head back making a strangled whimpering noise, and through clenched teeth moaned, "Professor."

Snape heard the boy groan while he kept his own eyes shut tight, and felt Potter push down hard, and moan "Professor." No, this is a student, this is a male student. It's Potter! What was he doing? How did he let this go this far?

"Get out, Potter!" Snape tried to sound threatening as he pulled from the still shaking body.

Harry looked at him through lidded eyes, behind crooked glasses, and swollen lips. "Sir?"

"GET OUT!" He had to get the boy away from him, and when Harry took off, grabbing his bag, running from the class, Snape finally breathed again.

He leaned against the desk in front of him. He could still feel the warmth left by the body, that was just moments ago, supporting itself as he assaulted the youth. Ignoring the tightness in his pants, he stalked off to his to his office. Snape didn't sleep that night. He kept trying to think of what happened. Why did he kiss the boy? No answers came that night. The only thing that could be done was to just make sure there was not going to be another incident like that again.

-

The next morning after class had started, Snape was feeling more agitated then normal, and when Weasley and Potter didn't show up, he just got more upset. The class was writing out an essay when the two missing Gryffindors came into the class.

"Weasley, Potter!" Snape bellowed, "Detention, and twenty points from Gryffindor for being tardy."

The Slytherins laughed. The Gryffindors groaned. Snape watched Potter walk with his head down, obviously trying to avoid looking at the professor. Snape watched as the Granger girl leaned over and whispered something into the dark haired boy's ear.

Anger rose out from his gut. "No talking, unless you want another detention," Snape snapped at the pair.

The rest of class went by in tense silence. When it was over, Snape saw Harry move quickly out of the class, not waiting for his two foolish friends. "Weasley come here," Snape ordered.

Hermione left to go to Harry, and Ron walked up to the professor, "Yes, sir."

"You and Mr. Potter have detention Saturday morning with Filtch, and inform your allusive friend Potter that he is to be here at 7 for his studies." Snape smirked. "Now go."

Ron turned and walked out of the class. That night in the potions class room it was getting close to 7 when Snape heard the low thud of a knock on the door.

"Come in," the man called evenly. He watched the boy walk slowly into the room. He kept his head down all the way to his seat, and while he pulled out the things he needed. "Your assignment is on the board. I want it done in an hour," Snape commanded, turning his back to the papers on his desk.

Soon he heard the scratching of the boys quill on the parchment. He stopped his grading, only to listen to the soft sound of the writing. When the noise stopped, he looked up from under his eyelashes to see the boy chew on his bottom lip in concentration. Snape then remembered what it felt like when he was the one bitting that lip. Shaking his head slightly, he frowned, going back to the papers in front of him. He sighed when he heard the scratching again, but when it stopped foe the second time, he didn't look up right away. It was only when the noise didn't begin again did he look at the boy. His breathing stopped when he locked eyes with the boy.no fifteen-year-old should have that look in their eyes.

"Potter, get back to work," Snape ordered, finally finding his breath.

Harry looked at the professor frowning slightly. The look on his face was that of trying to decide something.

"Didn't you hear me, Potter? Get back to work!" The man snapped. Harry gave him an angry look, and went back to his essay. Snape took a deep breath silently, going back to his work.

"Finished, sir," Potter said quietly, finally finishing the paper.

"Bring it here." Snape held out his hand, waiting for the paper.

Harry got up and walked to the desk, where the professor was sitting. "Here." The boy handed the paper over.

"You may go, Potter." Snape snatched the paper out of the boy's hand. Harry didn't move but stood there focusing on an invisible spot on the desk, eyebrows knotted together. "Are you hard of hearing? I said go," the Professor sneered, glowering at the boy, who wouldn't move.

"Sir?" Harry began quietly

"What is it, Potter," the man demanded shortly

"About the other night." He paused, looking straight into the man's eyes. "Why?" Snape narrowed his eyes, trying to look past those green orbs that were burning holes into him. "Was it some new way of messing with my mind? Do you really hate me so much that you had to do that to me?" Harry's voice began rising.

"As I recall, you did your fair share of it yourself, Potter," Snape growled angrily, standing up from the desk.

"I... I couldn't, I didn't know what I was doing," Harry stammered hotly, while his face began to burn.

"I think you knew exactly what you were doing, and once more I think you enjoyed it." Snape moved out from behind the desk closer to the boy. "I think you liked it when I touched you." Snape raised his hand cupping the boy's cheek.

Harry's face relaxed and he leaned into the touch. "No," was the weak protest.

"No? It doesn't look like you mean it, Potter," Snape smirked and leaned in closer to the boy lips, hovering right above Harry's own.

"I do," Harry breathed, trying to keep his eyes from closing

"Then get out," Snape whispered pulling away.

When Harry felt the hand move on his face, he launched himself forward, capturing the man's mouth. Snape held Harry hard against him, kissing the boy just as hard, but Harry kissed back just as intensely. The dark haired boy opened his mouth slightly giving the man access to his mouth. When their tongues met this time, Harry gave an audible groan and pressed into the body before him harder. Snape fisted the boy's unruly hair as he sucked at that damned bottom lip of Potter's, causing the boy to breath harder. He moved from the boy's mouth to the white soft neck, assaulting the tendon all the way up to the boy's ear, capturing it between his teeth.

Harry swallowed hard eyebrows knotted trying to focus, "S... Sirསྤྱc"

Anything Harry was going to say was cut of by Snape's hand gripping between the boy's thighs, causing Harry to make a guttural groaning sound. Potter gripped on Snape's shoulders, while the man undid his pants, dipping his hand inside, taking hold of him. Harry tried to hold on to the professor for support, which was proving to be difficult between the hand moving between his legs, and the lips torturing his neck. The room was filled with only the noise of labored breathing and moans, coming for the dark haired boy at the manipulation of the potions master. A shiver ran through Harry when Snape jerked him a little to roughly, he was getting close now, there was no way he was going to last any longer. Snape captured the boy's mouth again, plundering it while his hand moved quicker on the boy, bringing Harry over the edge. Potter came hard, body shaking, holding on so tight to Snape's shoulders, he wondered if there would be bruises.

After a moment of letting his body relax and his breathing slowed, Harry looked at Snape. He could feel Snape through his robes, and his stomach tightened at the thought of what was really happening. Harry quickly readjusted himself, and did his pant back up. He took a breath and approached his professor, backing him up against his own desk. Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He kissed the man, hoping to steady his nerves. After a moment, he lowered himself on his haunches in front of his professor. He looked up at the man through his lashes over his glasses. Snape was watching him with lidded eyes.

"Potter," Snape groaned as Harry rubbed his hand against the front of he man's pants.

Swallowing hard, Harry opened the pants in front of him, freeing the part of the man that was aching for attention. Potter took it in his hand, leaning in, tasting, feeling with his tongue, closing his eyes when he felt Snape's hand hold on to the back of his head. The boy fumbled, and gagged a few times untill he found a comfortable pace. He screwed his eyes shut, focusing on what he was doing, and listening to the labored breathing coming from above him. Harry sped up his movements when the grip on his hair tightened, and the hips thrusting causing him to gag again.

Snape gripped the desk as he felt the end approach. He couldn't control the involuntary thrusts of his hips, and he got a twisted pleasure when he heard the boy gag every now and then. But he smirked when, even though the boy was gagging, he still held on, finishing him off with in a few short moments, taking everything the professor offered.

Harry fell back, sitting on the cold stone, his legs numb from the position before. The only sound was that of Harry catching his breath. After Snape adjusted himself, he collected the boy, pulling him up forcefully.

"What was that about, Potter?" Snape hissed.

"I, I thought you wanted me too." Anger and confusion was evident on the boys face.

"I did, but you shouldn't have done that." The man still held the dangerous note in his voice.

"You shouldn't have done what you did either," Harry shot back hotly

Snape stopped yelling for a moment. "We can't continue this Potter."

"FINE," Harry yelled, "I NEVER WANTED THIS ANYWAY!"

"If you didn't, then why are you screeching like a 3rd year girl?" Snape smirked.

"You kissed me first. You just remember that." Harry grabbed his bag. "Sir."

Snape watched as the boy left his classroom. Only this time, he wanted to stop the boy and bring him back. But before he even thought to move, the door was shut and Potter was gone.

**

* * *

- **

**(A/N) well look at that a third chapter and i do know its not Monday but hey i updated so don't complain lol well anyways like, love it, hated it? hated it right? i bet you hated it. oh well ok moving on to the reviews...**

**Jade- well you're the only beta i got and i think talking bad about yourself might be a sign you need mental help. hey I mentioned you this time even if you do yell at me lol **

**the hell you eating chocolate for, you going lupin on me luna? lol and i have back ups :pulls out sirius, lupin dolls and throughs then in the safe: HAHA :P**

**SerpentSlaveChick- sexy tension i know love it right, well i hope you still like it after this chapter.**

**willowtree16- well new chap. for ya do what you will with it. ;)**

**purplepeopleeater666- 1st off i love the name lol im glade your liking it and i'm vary happy mine is your first HP fanfic, or is it your first slash fanfic? well anyway hope you like whats going on **

**Aviendha13- when dont you mean if they come together? lol im just being difficult lol well hoped you liked it .**


	4. The Darkness

Harry stormed out the door walking as fast as he could praying that his  
heart would slow down, he kept muttering to him self hands wringing the  
strap of he bag over his shoulder.

It happened again only this time he had participated in the forbidden act,  
he couldn't keep going down there to Snape's class.

Harry finally reached the portrait leading to the common room, once again he  
walked quickly through the room waving off any questions that were asked.

The boy dressed quickly for bed and closed the hangings. He closed his eyes  
trying to sleep but he couldn't relax all he kept thinking of was the hands  
that played him so well, and then his eyes flew open he realized what he had  
done to Snape. Well he had remembered it but now, how was he going to be  
able look at the professor now knowing what lies under the robes. Harry got  
no sleep that night no matter how hard he tried to think of other things.  
Not even Quidditch could distract him this time.

The next few days Harry had a drained tired look to him, but went to potions  
and his extra credit hour with Snape, neither one ever saying more then,  
'There's the work,' or, 'Yes sir'. Harry didn't know when it had happened  
but at some point he had developed a need to the professor's hands to be on  
him, and it was getting harder for the boy to focus on his work. After a  
week of the silent treatment they were giving each other, Harry had enough  
and snapped halfway through the nights lesson. A slam of a book broke the  
thick silent tension in the classroom.

Snape didn't look up, he only ordered, "Potter, finish your work."

"No," was the defiant retort from the boy.

That brought Snape from his papers to glare at the boy, "Detention, now  
finish."

"No," Harry glared back.

"10 points from Gryffindor, you want to make it 20?" the professor voice was  
like ice as he stood. Harry clenched his mouth shut his hands in fists on  
his desk, "Now back to work." the boy's eyebrows knotted in thought and bit  
his lip as his sat.

Quiet fell between them once again and Harry scratched out a few more lines  
on the parchment, and got up and went to Snape's desk slamming the paper  
down. "There. I'm finished," Potter sneered, but he didn't move.

"You may go, Potter." the boy still didn't move. "Leave." It was an order  
and yet Harry still didn't move. Snape looked up at the defiant boy that was his undoing, standing tall, trying to intimidate the boy. Harry still  
held eye contact as the man stood, not backing down. Not this time. Snape  
moved around the desk. If Potter wasn't going to go willingly he was going  
to toss the boy out. He gripped Potter's robes and started to pull the boy  
along, grabbing his bag along the way. "Since you won't listen, I'll just  
have to show you the way out." Snape's voice was dangerous even as he  
dragged the boy along.

"I listen just fine, and I'm very aware of where the door is." It was as if  
Potter was trying to get him mad. But Snape was not going to be goated by a  
student. Not this student.

The man opened the heavy oak door, pushing Potter out and slamming it  
closed. Halfway back to his desk, there was a knocking on the door.  
Growling, Snape turned, closing in on the door, quickly flinging it open as  
if it were nothing. "What, Potter." His voice was low and dangerous.

"I forgot my bag," Harry said matter-of-factly, pointing to Snape's hand.

It snapped. Whatever control the man had was gone. He reached out, pulling  
the boy into the room by the front of his robes, closing the door with the  
boys back sharply, dropping the bag in his one hand. They were so close,  
they were breathing each other's air, eyes never parting. Neither one was  
sure who moved first but in a second, Snape was kissing a pinned Harry,  
assaulting the young mouth, not caring if it was gentle. Harry closed his  
eyes, tightly gripping the man's robes, moaning at the contact that he was  
finally given, trying to pull the body closer, wanting to fall into that  
dark warmth. Snape bit the boy's lip before pulling back, causing Harry's  
knees to buckle. The only thing keeping him up is the grip he had on the  
man's robes.

After a moment neither one had moved. Harry felt a need to keep his eyes  
closed, but ignoring his brain he opened them. The site he met was nothing  
he had ever felt before. The look in Snape's eyes were that of want and  
fire, and Harry felt his stomach tighten almost uncomfortably, feeling the  
pain move lower still, though it wasn't really pain. When his hips pushed  
forward wanting contact, any friction at all, and when he finally got it,  
his head lulled back to the door, biting his lip, eyes lidded but still  
focused on the potions master.

When the boy pushed against him, he felt that Potter was in the same  
position he was, and the look in the boy's eyes were not that of a fifteen  
year old, and surely not a look he should be giving a teacher. Snape let  
out a growl and pulled the boy from the door, pushing him toward the lone  
desk in front of the class. Harry walked up to the professor's desk and sat  
upon the wooden desk, leaning back, watching the professor approach. Snape  
moved soundlessly up the way to the desk, keeping his face emotionless, but when Potter leaned back on the desk. Severus could see that the boy wasn't  
exactly uninterested in anything he was gong to do to him.

Snape stood in front of the boy, keeping his hands behind his back, not  
touching him at all. Potter sat up edging forward off the desk, closer to  
the professor. Harry tentatively reached out to run his hands over the  
man's cloth covered chest. Looking up over his glasses at the professor,  
his hands slowly moved lower, but before the hands got to their target,  
Snape grabbed Potters wrists, holding them out to the sides. He bent down  
to the boy's lips so close, Harry shivered feeling the warmth that was so  
near. But Snape didn't move. The brunette opened his eyes, frowning at the  
look in Snape's eyes.

"This can't go on, Potter," Snape said evenly, pulling back, letting go of  
the boy's arms.

"You're just afraid!" Harry's voice was an angry whisper, "You just want to  
cover your own arse!" Harry shouted moving quickly off the desk.

"If that's how you see it, Potter." Snape was looking somewhere past the  
boy.

"You twisted evil BASTARD!" Harry screamed as he moved down the walk to the  
oak door, grabbing his bag.

"Potter," Snape called out, stopping the boy, "There is no need to continue  
your lessons. You've pulled your grade up enough." He moved around the desk,  
standing next to the chair. "You'll just have to pay more attention in  
class." Snape smirked.

Harry glared at the professor, anger filling him. Without another word, he  
went out the door, slamming it as hard as he could behind him. Snape sat  
quietly behind his desk in the empty class, rubbing his face, taking a deep  
breath. He exhaled, hands going back to the papers. He needed to finish  
grading the 2nd year Hufflepuff papers.

* * *

- 

**(A/N) Yeah, yeah I know it took sooooooo long to finish this up and yes this  
is the final chapter of this. Real life got rather distracting and then  
writers block but still I finished. And hey, nothing better then  
unrequited... anything. Angsty, angsty. I love it and hope you people liked  
it too. And Jade, there! It only took forever, but you got your Snarry out  
of me. Hehe. lol maybe I'll send this into Detention, humm. Well yey. Yeah,  
I'm done. and if it seems odd forgive me i did it at 3am lol,Till next one bye people! **

NOTE FROM THE BETA: Heh. I am quite happy I got it out of you. And for  
people who don't know, Detention is a Snarry archive. Email me or Bella here  
for the link. : )Reviews...

Amanda saitou- well im so glad it was what you were looking for and I know  
this is a blah ending but my first goes are always crap, my next one will be  
better I promise. I know my first HxD was crap but then look what I did lol  
yeah well I was tring to make a point.

Silentwater13- well I know it wasnt exactally asap but I finished :D

Jade- my lovely beta and you get 10 nothing more lol I know you wont like  
the ending but eh the devil made me do it lol

sabakunoren- you like it then I take it lol well the end next time it'll be  
better lol


End file.
